Fearless
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Eu sempre fui um covarde e você sabia disso ::30Cookies::


DGM não me pertence e todo mundo sabe disso.

* * *

**Fearless**

**-**

**-**

_Sou uma criança chorona, que treme na escuridão.  
Ah, por quê? Não posso gritar para o amor...  
Escute, escute, a minha voz é mais fraca do que todas as outras nesse mundo._

_(Hate – Nightmare)_

_

* * *

_**Dos medos.**

"Vamos voltar para casa em breve." Te olhei de relance e sorri de canto. Aquilo era uma mentira. Você sempre soube desde o começo que aquela missão seria difícil e que os riscos eram enormes, mas mesmo assim você continuaria insistindo que tudo acabaria bem. A inocência das crianças é algo que sempre me enojou. Inclusive a sua.

"Allen Walker, devo lembrá-lo que..." Dessa vez foi você que me olhou e sorriu. Não um sorriso de escárnio como o meu, só um sorriso de criança, cheio de uma esperança que não sabia de onde vinha – só que residia ali e quase nunca o deixava.

"Não se preocupe Link, nós vamos voltar e você vai poder me irritar na ordem, agora fique aqui e tome cuidado."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa você foi ao encontro dos outros exorcistas, sem medo algum de morrer, porque aquela frase tinha uma promessa implícita e você jamais quebrava suas promessas. Senti raiva de você, raiva por tamanha audácia de me dizer para me esconder como se eu fosse um simples civil, raiva pela sua convicção de que tudo acabaria bem quando nós caminhávamos para um final totalmente contrário e principalmente raiva pela sua falta de medo.

Eu sempre fui um covarde e você sabia disso.

**X**

**Das vontades.**

"Estou com fome." Você anunciou depois do seu estômago roncar pela terceira ou quarta vez naquela tarde.

"Já terminou o seu relatório?" Perguntei te olhando de relance. Você coçou a nuca, naquela expressão que queria dizer que você sequer começara a trabalhar. "Vá comer alguma coisa."

Você me olhou assustado, não esperava que eu agisse daquela forma. Nem eu.

"Ah, mas na cozinha não tem o que eu quero."

"Impossível." Murmurei mais para mim mesmo "O Jerry sempre faz tudo o que vocês pedem."

"Ele não faz a sua torta de abóbora."

Eu me assustei com a simplicidade de como aquelas palavras deixaram a sua boca. Levantei o olhar do papel que eu examinava para te encarar, no seu rosto não havia qualquer indicação de que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira. Você me olhava sério e eu não sabia o que responder.

"Você pode fazer uma para mim, não pode Link?" Levantei o papel, mostrando o trabalho a ser feito como se aquilo encerrasse a questão, mas você nunca se dava por vencido e sorrindo se aproximou de mim. "Por favor."

E você sorria enquanto eu me levantei em silêncio para ir até cozinha preparar uma torta quando deveria estar trabalhando. Eu nunca soube te dizer não e você sempre se aproveitou dessa minha fraqueza.

**X**

**Dos sentimentos.**

Existem certas coisas sobre você que eu nunca entendi, como por exemplo, o seu apego por aqueles garotos idiotas que você chama de amigos. O jeito como você se preocupa com eles mesmo quando deveria se preocupar mais consigo mesmo ou quando eles nem precisam de você. Eu nunca entendi sobre sentimentos, principalmente os bons. Talvez se você me perguntasse sobre raiva, dor ou mágoa eu poderia falar, mas sobre aqueles sentimentos nobres que você nutria pelos seus amigos eu nunca entendi.

Outra coisa que eu nunca entendi é como ou porque você passou a nutrir esse tipo de sentimento bom por mim. Eu deveria ser somente seu guardião, os olhos de Levier sobre você quando ele não estivesse por perto. Não estava na minha função criar qualquer tipo de laço com você. Companheirismo, amizade ou amor, você não deveria esperar isso de mim ou eu de você.

Então, quando aquele Akuma me transformou em uma marionete e eu quase morri eu soube pela primeira vez que você se importava comigo. Quando o seu olhar encontrou o meu e você me perguntou se tudo estava bem.

"É bom te ter de volta, Link." E você me olhou daquele jeito que você sempre olhava para os seus amigos, esperando um obrigado que nunca veio.

"Não precisava se preocupar comigo." Murmurei irritado. Você sorriu e voltou para perto dos seus amigos.

E eu continuei te olhando, pensando em todas as vezes que você teria que me salvar.

**X**

**De nós dois.**

"Pensei que ela não iria sair nunca." Falei irritado enquanto entrava na enfermaria, batendo a porta com força. Nós tínhamos muito trabalho á fazer e aquela menina estava atrapalhando tudo, foi um alívio quando ela acordou e disse que já estava melhor, mesmo sem eu ter perguntado ou me importar com o estado.

"Ela estava cansada, lutou muito." Você falou, novamente defendendo a sua amiga.

"Que seja." Peguei uma pilha de papéis "Comece a ler."

Você pensou em protestar, dizer que estava cansado, que quase havia morrido, que não era justo e outras tantas desculpas que você sempre usava, mas se calou quando eu te olhei. Todas as desculpas morreram na sua garganta e você pegou os relatórios, começando a ler em silêncio.

Algumas pessoas me diziam que eu pegava pesado demais com você, que você era só um garoto. Não, você não era, nunca foi. Você era o décimo quarto e era perigoso, eu deveria te tratar como você merecia. Eu deveria me afastar de você isso sim.

Eu estava tão ocupado trabalhando que nem notei você se aproximar e colar os seus lábios nos meus de leve, se afastando em seguida.

"Obrigado por não me deixar, Link." E você voltou para o seu trabalho do mesmo jeito silencioso.

Eu sempre fui um covarde e você sabia disso. E você sabia que apesar de ser um covarde cheio de fraquezas eu não conseguiria mais me afastar de você.

Você sempre me teria em suas mãos, _sempre. _E eu me odiava por isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Então né... Essa fic tava aqui inacabada e eu tava sem nada pra fazer, deu nisso. Não gostei, mas enfim. E É ESSE MÊS! Me aguardem depois que DGM voltar, haha.

Set: Outono

Tema: 25 – Sempre


End file.
